


Coffee for the cutie

by Suchafangirl23



Series: Adventures when dating [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Barista!Sousuke, Cheesy pick-up lines, M/M, Sousuke is hopelessy cheesy, coffee shop AU, first person POV, sousuke's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchafangirl23/pseuds/Suchafangirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke is cheesy and writes bad pick-up lines on a green eyed cutie's cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee for the cutie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelings! I am back with another fic. I am still working on the next chapter for "Roommates". But, I will have it updated sometime this week, I promise. Please forgive any mistakes in my writing.

It started when I realized how cute he was. He came in one morning looking like he had just gotten out of bed. His light brown hair was sticking up in weird angles and he was desperately patting and trying to smooth it down. His green eyes, which could rival emeralds, let me tell you, were still dazed with tiredness. I snickered to myself because you could easily tell that this cutie was in college. No well-paid person looked that stressed in the morning.  
"Can I get one Mocha Latte with an expresso shot, please?" He asked me and I nodded. "Coming right up! Can I get a name for that?" He smiled shyly at me and I about died from the cuteness.  
"Tachibana."  
He walked away and sat down at an empty table and started playing on his phone. I went to making his coffee. I put two shots of expresso in it. I mean, this guy looked like he needed four shots of caffeine, straight into his blood stream. Maybe six. He was so cute and being the hopeless cheesy guy I am, I wrote a horrible pick up line on his cup.  
"If you were a coffee, you'd be an expresso cuz you're so fine," was written in sharpie on the side of his cup. "Order for Tachibana!" He walked up and smiled that shy smile again. "Thank you! Have a nice day!" Then he walked out. But, he stopped right outside the small cafe I work at and read the little message I'd left him and I had the absolute pleasure of seeing him blush and laugh before he walked away, out of my line of sight.  
It became a ritual. Every time he came in and I was blessed to be his barista, I would write a cheesy pick-up line on his cup. The pick-up lines ranged from cute and ridiculous to smooth as hell, let me take you home and undress you. The one I wrote on his today was one of the smooth as hell ones.  
"Your lips look lonely. Would they like to meet mine?" Was written in the place I usually put it. Only today, the green eyed cutie didn't wait until he was outside to read it. As soon as I had yelled his order he walked up and smiled at me and to my absolute horror, he read the pick-up line out loud.  
"Your lips look lonely would they like to meet mine?" He hummed, seeming to be deep in thought. I was blushing up to my ears, but thank you to whatever deity was on desk duty because no one seemed to have heard.  
"Take me on a date first and it's a maybe." He said it so calmly but when I looked at him, he was sporting a pretty good blush himself. "Uhh, um, okay?" He smiled at me. "Do you happen to have a pen on you?" I nodded dumbly and pulled out a pen from my dark green apron. I handed it to him shyly. I was shocked when he grabbed my hand and scribbled something on it. "My classes end at 2. Call me." With one last shy smile towards me, he walked out of the cafe. In a daze, I looked down at my hand. A number, a name, and a very cheesy pick up line graced the back of it.  
"XXX-XXX-XXXX, Tachibana Makoto. Do you have a map? Cuz I got lost in your eyes."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed. I might make a series out of this one, but I am not sure. Stay lovely and thank you for reading! ^_^


End file.
